Strange Little Soul Bird
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Pavarotti est un canari de chant. Un Timbrado. Le ténor des canaris. Et un jour, il accomplirait sa destinée : mourir au nom de l'amour. Humour et un chouïa de romance.


**Titre** : _Strange Little Soul Bird_

**Spoiler** : saison 1 et 2. Fic' située entre 2x09, « Special Education » et 2x16, « Original Song ».

**Genre/Ratings** : comme on me l'a fait remarquer fort gentiment dans une review : si y'a du Klaine (même un soupçon) c'est _slash_ !

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Wendy Rule que vous pouvez voir/écouter sur YouTube.

**AN2** : les remarques et observations de Pavarotti n'engagent que lui !

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

* * *

><p>Pavarotti n'était pas n'importe quel canari (d'ailleurs, il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, il était un <em>serin<em> ! Comme ces humains pouvaient être exaspérants. Les appelait-il des hominidés, non ?). Il était un Timbrado, le ténor des canaris. Il chantait le bec ouvert comme un oiseau libre et fier, pas comme ces idiots de Harz avec leurs trilles ridicules et leur gorge gonflée (qui leur donnait l'air de pigeons. La pire des vulgarités pour un oiseau) et un jour, un jour il remplirait sa destinée !

Mourir d'amour.

Ou mourir par amour.

Pavarotti ne faisait pas trop le difficile sur ce point. Tant qu'il était question petit 1, d'un sacrifice (le sien) et petit 2, d'amour, ça lui convenait. Et puis mourir _pour_ l'amour serait certainement plus satisfaisant que mourir d'amour … ce qui était en fait irréalisable puisque cela impliquait qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'il en meurt. Et franchement, où allait-il trouver une femelle serin dans une école pour garçons ? Non, mourir pour l'amour était un excellent projet.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de mourir _par_ amour ?

Bon, tout cela était parfois un peu confus mais l'idée d'ensemble était, elle, très claire : il y était question de mort et d'amour. Pavarotti voyait dans la première, la sublimation du second.

Il faut dire qu'avant d'être confié aux bons soins des Warblers, Pavarotti avait appartenu au professeur de Lettres de Dalton. Ce dernier ne chantait pas mais aimait déclamer ses vers préférés. L'un d'eux notamment avait laissé une empreinte indélébile dans le cœur de Pavarotti (il était encore très jeune et plutôt impressionnable) :

« _Amants, autour de vous une voix inflexible_

_Crie à tout ce qui naît : "Aime et meurs ici-bas ! " _

_La mort est implacable et le ciel insensible ;_

_Vous n'échapperez pas. _

_Eh bien ! Puisqu'il le faut, sans trouble et sans murmure, _

_Forts de ce même amour dont vous vous enivrez_

_Et perdus dans le sein de l'immense Nature,_

_Aimez donc, et mourez !_ » (2)

Malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait intégré la chorale des Warblers, Pavarotti désespérait de pouvoir remplir son rêve.

Son premier gardien avait été le Warbler Wes. C'était un adolescent normal. Ce qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Comment le cœur d'un Timbrado pouvait-il s'enflammer jusqu'à l'ultime sacrifice face à une vie aussi … aussi _banale_ !

Warbler Wes obtenait de bon résultats à l'école, était apprécié de tous ses camarades, était un membre « actif » de la société (il était capitaine de l'équipe de Badminton et du club de latin) mais surtout, il avait une « petite amie ».

Une _petite_ amie. Rien que l'utilisation de ce qualificatif produisait un pincement au cœur de Pavarotti. Un amour _petit _? Autant dire pas d'amour, juste une amourette. Et surtout que personne ne le lance sur cet horrible mot « amie » !

Pavarotti avait un cœur fragile et cet idiot d'humain allait lui briser avant qu'il ne puisse accomplir son destin. Il se vengeait en lui pinçant les doigts à chaque fois qu'il changeait son eau, le nourrissait ou nettoyait sa cage.

Ca lui apprendrait à se moquer de l'Amour ! (oui, avec une majuscule car il n'y avait rien de petit, et encore moins de minuscule, dans l'Amour, _ah_ !).

Pavarotti avait ensuite intégré le dortoir de Warbler David (Warbler Wes avait apparemment un peu de mal à jouer au badminton avec tous les sparadraps sur ses doigts et avait du renoncer à prendre soin de Pavarotti) : bonnes notes, membre du club d'Echec, petite amie, _blablabla_ … dé-ses-pé-rant !

Warbler David n'avait pas besoin de tous ses doigts pour jouer aux échecs, n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'est comme ça que Pavarotti avait atterri à Lima (Lima ? Par Bénou (3) ! Aucune indignité ne lui serait donc épargnée ? Il allait vivre dans …dans une ville de province !).

Sauf que Warbler Kurt ne ressemblait pas aux autres Warblers.

Il était studieux. Il n'était dans aucun clubs ou équipes sportives. Il n'avait pas de petite amie.

Warbler Kurt était une énigme pour Pavarotti. Ce qui était très, très vexant (comme si les humains étaient des êtres d'une quelconque complexité !). Il se mit donc à observer très attentivement le comportement de son nouveau gardien (il serait toujours temps de le pincer s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il découvrait).

La première chose qui distinguait Warbler Kurt de ses compatriotes Warblers était le fait qu'il ne cessait de converser avec Pavarotti. Les premières fois, Pavarotti refusa de lui répondre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle de Blaine. Il y avait tant d'espoir et d'amour dans sa voix que Pavarotti en tomba de son petit perchoir Burberry.

_L'AMOUR_ ! C'était enfin l'Amour !

Sauf que c'était un amour à sens unique.

Pavarotti s'enflamma pour cet amour impossible. Et il se mit à chanter. Il chantait dès que Kurt lui parlait. Il chantait, encore et encore, sa voix résonnant dans les couloirs de Dalton, dans la chambre de Warbler Kurt, dans sa voiture sur le chemin de l'école … mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il y avait toujours cette terrible tristesse dans sa voix lorsque Warbler Kurt lui parlait de Blaine. Le pire avait été après ce qu'il appelait la Gap Attaque (Pavarotti ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment l'esprit (et le cœur) des hommes fonctionnaient : chanter la sérénade à quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine alors qu'un cœur bat la chamade de l'amour juste à vos côtés ? Les hommes étaient les plus stupides animaux de toute la Création). Kurt avait pris la cage et l'avait posée sur le lit, puis il s'était allongé et avait lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Et Pavarotti sut ce qu'il devait faire.

L'heure était venue d'accomplir son destin.

Il chanta encore avec Warbler Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il était prêt, puis un matin, il lança un dernier chant.

Et jamais son âme de serin ne remercierait jamais assez ce jeune humain qui lui avait permis de réaliser sa destinée.

* * *

><p>Kurt se baissa pour déposer délicatement le petit cercueil dans la terre. Il épousseta le couvercle, se releva et soupira.<p>

Il avait vraiment aimé Pavarotti. Son confident (bien sûr il avait Mercedes mais les choses étaient si différentes maintenant : elle était à McKinley et lui à Dalton. Comme disait le proverbe : « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». Ce qui expliquait que Kurt emmenait Pavarotti partout avec lui. Et qu'il lui ait acheté une protection et des mangeoires Burberry. Pas question que son meilleur ami (même aviaire) ne soit pas au top de la mode). C'était étrange de penser qu'à seize ans, il n'avait jamais eu personne à qui se confier totalement, à qui il pouvait mettre à nu ses sentiments. Juste quelqu'un à qui parler. Et qui vous répondait en chantant. C'était magique et … ok, peut-être aussi un peu pathétique, il en avait bien conscience. C'était un canari qui avait recueilli ses pensées les plus intimes des trois dernières mois.

- Kurt ? Ca va ?

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine.

Vers l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

Et c'était grâce à Pavarotti qu'il avait enfin cette chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Kurt sentit les larmes monter. Et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de les refouler. Il commença à chanter :

_Visions that I've seen_

_Voices that I've heard_

_Love has brought me to this shore_

_Strange little soul bird_

_Strong as an eagle_

_Frail as a sparrow_

_How can love be made to walk_

_A path that is narrow_

_Choices tear me apart_

_Find the nail that's driving deep within my heart_

_Whispering secrets_

_Finding the right word_

_Let me open to your song_

_Strange little soul bird_

_Deep in the wild wool_

_Strong flow the river_

_Sweet the solitary night_

_My soul birds deliver_

_Freedom calls like the sky_

_What will live and what within me is doomed to die?_

_Choices tear me apart_

_May the soul bird come and liberate my heart__ (4)_

Kurt serra la rose rouge qu'il avait achetée pour Pavarotti contre sa poitrine.

Son messager de l'amour méritait le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? Un cercueil de prince et une rose rouge.

La fleur de l'amour.

_**That's all folks !**_

(1) Pavarotti est un peu « snob » : on appelle en effet la race domestiquée des serins, des canaris. Les canaris se divisent en trois catégories : canaris de couleur, de posture et de chant. Pavarotti est bien évidemment un canari de chant.

(2) L'amour et la mort, Louise Ackermann (1813-1890). Vous l'aurez compris, je suis une fan de poésie !

(3) Bénou est l'oiseau qui, dans la mythologie égyptienne, guide l'âme de Râ vers le Douât. Vous le connaissez mieux dans la mythologie grecque : il y porte le nom de Phénix ! Bénou était en effet associé à la création et au renouveau.

(4) Paroles de la superbe chanson de Wendy Rule.


End file.
